Find A Way
by canadian-lover
Summary: Ted has been crushing on Maryse for the longest time. Will Maryse finally say yes and fall for him like he's fallen for her? Maryse/Ted Dibiase. Requested by whatthefrack.
1. Chapter 1

**Requested by whatthefrack! Maryse/Ted.

* * *

**

Maryse plucked off Ted's sweaty arm from around her neck. Ted just won a match against John Morrison and it ended with another kiss from the two. Maryse walked a bit ahead of Ted, trying to quickly get her things and go back to her hotel.

"Maryse, baby." Ted called from behind.

Maryse turned around and smirked at Ted. "Yes?"

Ted slowly walked up to Maryse and kissed her hand softly. She knew what was about to happen. "What do you say about dinner tonight?"

Maryse pretended to think, placing a finger on her chin. "Yes, I'm starving!"

Ted's eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

Maryse grinned. "Of course I'm eating dinner tonight! But with you?" She laughed. "I don't think so." She walked into the diva's locker room, leaving Ted standing alone.

He sighed as he heard footsteps walking up from behind him. He turned around to see his opponent, John Morrison. "It's okay." He smiled slyly, "Remember what I told you about the French?" He walked away, sipping his water bottle.

Ted shook his head. He's been asking Maryse out since they started their storyline; he truly fell for her, but she hasn't. At least not yet.

**Hold on. What's the rush, what's the rush?**

**We're not done, are we?**

**Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made.**

**If you can stay one more hour. Can you stay one more hour?

* * *

**

Maryse ran out the diva's locker room in black skinny jeans and a t shirt. She was exhausted and just wanted to go back to her hotel room and sleep! She swung her gym bag over her shoulder, knocking it into someone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sor—." She turned around to see she had only hit Ted.

Ted rubbed his cheek that connected with Maryse's bag. "OW!" He yelled, joking around. "You could just say you don't want to go out with me, you didn't have to hit me!"

Maryse giggled. She could say no to going out with Ted all she wanted, but she had to admit he was a cutie with a great sense of humor. "I'm sorry! I didn't see anyone!"

Ted laughed it off. "It's fine. My cheek isn't that red!"

Maryse laughed before leaning in to kiss Ted on his cheek. "There you go!"

She walked out the door, until Ted called her name. "You look amazing tonight." Maryse blushed and continued to walk out to her door. _Amazing, huh? I'm only wearing a tee._

Ted smiled as he watched Maryse walk away. Man, did he have it bad for her.

**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me.**

**You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay.

* * *

**

Maryse pulled up to the parking lot, running five minutes late for the meeting. She busted into the room to see only Ted there. She took a seat by him. "Where is everyone?" She whispered.

"Maryse, you don't have to whisper, we're the only ones here!" She giggled. "I think everyone is just running late…including you!"

Maryse ran a hand through her long, blonde locks. "I overslept, which I definitely needed!"

"So you're all refreshed?" Ted asked. Maryse nodded her head. "That's nice. So you want to eat out tonight?"

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Ted, you know I al-."

"Always say no." He completed her sentence. "But how much longer can you deny this?" He grinned at her, showing off his pearly whites.

Maryse bit her lower lip before responding. "Ahh, why not? One night out won't hurt." She smiled.

Ted's eyes widened. "You're not joking this time, right?" Maryse nodded, which caused Ted to smile. "Tonight will be a night you won't forget!"

**Hold on. I'll be here when it's all done, you know.**

**Cause what's the point in chasing if I can't enjoy your face and we can be wrong tonight. Can we be wrong tonight?**

**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me.**

**You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay.

* * *

**

Ted sprayed his cologne once more before taking a final look in the mirror.

"Dude you look fine." Randy yelled from the bed.

Ted turned around with a nervous look on his face. "I just want tonight to be perfect so Maryse can see what a great guy I am."

Randy nodded his head. "Just relax." Ted nodded his head as he headed out the door.

He walked over to Maryse's room, which was only a few doors down from his. He took a deep breath in before knocking on the door.

"One minute!" Maryse yelled, still getting ready. She slid a sliver ring on her finger before checking herself out. She was wearing a red dress with a pair of black pumps and her hair straight down. She opened the door and smiled. "Hey, you look great."

Ted's jaw dropped. "Maryse, you look…" he paused, "amazing." She smiled. "Oh, uh." Ted handed Maryse flowers that he got earlier that day. "These are for you."

Maryse smiled, grabbing the flowers and taking a sniff. "They look beautiful." She placed them on the drawer, before grabbing her purse and shutting the door. "So where are we headed?"

Ted walked down the hall alongside Maryse. "A nice, little Italian restaurant."

* * *

Maryse took a sip of the red wine before responding back to Ted. "We are way better than Natalya and Tyson!" She laughed.

Ted chuckled before taking a bite out of his steak. "We're the hottest couple according to Cole."

Maryse stuck out her tongue. "Michael Cole, that vintage nerd!"

Ted's mouth was full of wine as he laughed, almost spitting it out. He swallowed the drink before laughing out loud. "Oh, Maryse."

"What?" She giggled. "You know it's true!" Ted nodded his head in agreement; it was true.

* * *

The couple quickly drove back to their hotel. Ted walked Maryse to her door. "Well." Ted stated.

Maryse smiled. "Tonight was fun, Ted. Something I needed."

Ted smiled. "It was my pleasure." He took a deep breath in and leaned in for a kiss. Maryse smiled and kissed him back. Their kiss was short, but passionate. They pulled away, leaving Ted speechless. "Wow."

Maryse giggled and walked back into her room. "Night, Ted."

* * *

The next morning Ted walked out to his rental car in his gym gear. He opened the door to find Maryse had left her purse. He grabbed it and could smell her perfume, which made him smile. He ran up to her room to quickly drop it off and head to the gym.

Maryse was awoken by a loud knock on her door. She slid out of bed wearing a white tank top and basketball shorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She creaked the door open to find Ted standing there.

"Ted, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I look horrible."

Ted shook his head. "Maryse, you look beautiful in anything you wear." She blushed at his sweet comment. "But you left this in my car." He handed Maryse her clutch.

"Thanks." She smiled at Ted before he said goodbye.

"Oh and Maryse?" Ted said.

"Yeah?"

"I really mean what I said. It doesn't matter what you wear, you'll always look gorgeous to me." He smiled softly.

Maryse bit her lip. "Thanks, Ted." She shut the door and let out a deep breath. Ted was so sweet; she actually felt butterflies talking to him. Was she falling for him?

**I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care.**

**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me.

* * *

**

**Okay, so I was gonna make this a one shot, but it was getting pretty lengthy so it'll be two/three chapters! Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops! I forgot the name of the song; my bad! "Find A Way" by Safetysuit! Anyways, enjoy. :)

* * *

**

Maryse rolled over in her bed the next morning, grabbing for her cell phone. She glanced at the date, before setting it back down. She groaned and threw the blankets off of her. One year ago today Mike broke her heart by breaking up with her. She rubbed her eyes and fell back on her bed, crying. Mike was her first true love; he was her world and he just threw everything away.

Suddenly Maryse was startled by a knock at the door. She threw on a robe and dried her eyes before opening. She saw Ted standing there, smiling, with food in his hand.

"Good morn-." He paused once he saw how red Maryse's eyes were. "Maryse? Have you been crying?" He asked with concern.

"Oh, uh." Maryse rubbed her eyes. "No, I just..something got in my eye."

Ted placed the bagels and coffee down, walking over towards Maryse. "Maryse, you don't have to lie to me."

Maryse sat at the edge of her bed, soon accompanied by Ted. "It's just…" She could feel the tears forming up in her eyes.

Ted wrapped his arm around Maryse. "You can tell me anything."

She soon collapsed onto Ted's lap, bawling her eyes out. "I just..Mike was everything to me and now it's like I don't even exist."

Ted rubbed her back softly. "Maryse, if Mike doesn't want you he doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone who will always be there for you. No matter what."

Maryse stopped crying and wiped her tears away, still in the comfort of Ted's lap. He was right. Maryse deserved someone better and she knew who that someone is…Ted.

**And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would be running to.**

**And if I was crying, you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through.**

**And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away.**

**But I am no lying, I am just trying to find my way into you.

* * *

**

Maryse walked hand in hand with Ted after her victory against Eve at the house show. She let go once they were completely backstage, as a habit. Ted wrapped his arm around her neck and smiled because Maryse didn't push it off.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Maryse giggled.

Ted's eyes widened. Did he really just her Maryse say that? "We?"

Maryse nodded her head. "You heard me right."'

Ted smiled like a school boy. "We can get all cozy and watch a movie in my room?" He suggested.

Maryse immediately responded. "Sounds great." She said before entering the diva's locker room.

Ted waited outside the locker room for Maryse to get out. She walked out in jean shorts, flip flops, and another t shirt. Ted smiled at her.

"What?" Maryse asked.

Ted chuckled softly. "Nothing, it's just….you never seem to not look good."

Maryse blushed. "Right back at cha." She said, getting into Ted's rental car and driving back to the hotel.

* * *

It was almost one A.M. and Maryse was getting all her things to go back to her room. She opened the door, about to leave, before Ted grabbed her back in. "Teddy!" She squealed.

"Why do you have to go?" Ted whined.

Maryse locked hands with Ted, smiling. "I have a very comfy bed!"

"Maryse. I have a comfy bed too!"

Maryse, still holding hands with Ted, blushed. "Well." She paused. "Let me see how comfy this bed is!" She jumped onto Ted's bed and stretched out. "Psh. This isn't that great."

Ted laughed and jumped alongside Maryse on the bed. "What do you mean, not that great? This bed is fantastic!" He wrapped his arm around Maryse's neck.

Things got quiet and the two were starring into each other's eyes. Maryse leaned in for a kiss, to Ted's surprise. He kissed her back and smiled.

**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me.**

**You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay.**

**I don't care what clothes you wear.**

**It's time to love and I don't care.**

**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me.

* * *

**

Ted woke up the next morning with Maryse cuddled up next to him. He smiled and kissed her softly on top of her head before getting out of bed. He stretched his arms as he headed to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth so find Maryse waking up.

"Good morning, sunshine." Ted smiled, sitting next to Maryse on the bed.

Maryse smiled softly. "Morning, Ted."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Really good, actually." Maryse smiled.

"I told you my bed's better!" Ted got up to go back to the bathroom, but he felt a tug at his arm. He turned around to see Maryse was pulling him back to the bed. Ted fall right next to Maryse as she playfully jumped on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair, unable to contain her smile.

This was perfect.

* * *

"Randy, it needs to be perfect!" Ted said, looking around the flower shop. He was going to ask Maryse to be his girlfriend and he wanted everything to be perfect.

"How about these?" Randy asked, pointing to red roses.

Ted thought for a second. "Too cheesy. Maryse isn't like that." They continued to look around the shop for the best flowers.

The two boys gave up and finally asked someone for help. The florist pointed Ted towards wild flowers and he loved them.

"If Maryse was a flower, she would be a wild flower." Ted said, paying for a bouquet.

* * *

Maryse walked out the diva's locker room, towards catering when Randy told her Ted was looking for her. Maryse walked around the arena until she found Ted standing there, with a bouquet of flowers and chocolate. Maryse giggled.

Ted chuckled. "This might be cheesy, but hey, I didn't buy roses."

Maryse walked up to Ted and smelled the flowers. "What is this for?"

Ted handed Maryse the flowers and chocolate. "Maryse, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You're strong and loving; you have a great sense of humor. I want to be with you, not just for a night. So, uh, Maryse, will you go out with me?"

Maryse was speechless. She smiled. "Teddy. Some of these chocolates have nuts in them! I hate nuts in my chocolate."

Ted laughed. He had no idea what to say. "You just ruined a beautiful moment!" Ted said, joking around.

Maryse kissed Ted passionately before pulling away. "Of course."

Ted picked Maryse up and kissed her. It was official, they were together and couldn't be happier.

**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me.**

**You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay.**

**I don't care what clothes you wear.**

**It's time to love and I don't care.**

**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me.**

**And if I was running, and if I was crying, and if I was scared…**

**You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me.**

**~Fin~

* * *

**

**AWE. So I enjoyed writing this! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while! Busy, busy. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**

It was the night before the big game and Michelle, Maryse, Layla, and Maria were all making t-shirts for the guys on the team.

"Where's Kelly?" Maryse asked, noticing Kelly wasn't there and she was supposed to be.

Maria grabbed her Blackberry and called Kelly; there was no answer. "Uh." Maria gulped. "Maybe she fell asleep? But we need to make a shirt for Cody."

Layla hesitated before saying anything. She wasn't sure if she should be wearing a shirt to support Cody.

"Layla can." Michelle jumped in. "She doesn't have anyone to make a shirt for anyways." Maria nodded, making Layla smile. She was a bit nervous though; was it alright to make a sure for Cody even though he's dating Kelly? She sighed.

The next say at school the girls all walked into English class to show off their tee's to the guys. Cody smiled when he saw Layla was wearing a shirt for him. Michelle was wearing one for Jack, Maryse had one for Ted, and Maria had one for Dolph.

* * *

"Awesome job, guys!" Ted said, kissing Maryse on the cheek. Mike walked in right when Ted planted a kiss on Maryse. He rolled his eyes and walked over to his seat.

"I like what you did." Cody said to Layla, "but how come Kelly didn't make one?"

"Uh," Maria glanced over at Michelle, "she didn't come over, so I don't know. Plus when I went back to our room she was asleep."

"Oh." Cody said with a hint of disappointment. All of a sudden Kelly stormed into class. She slammed her books down on her desk before saying anything.

"What the hell?" Kelly yelled at everyone.

"Kel," Cody softly said, trying to calm her down, "what's wrong?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "What's wrong is that this English trash is wearing a shirt for MY boyfriend."

Layla was astonished. Kelly had no right to say that to her when she treats Cody like dirt.

"Um, excuse you!" Michelle yelled back, "Do not go around yelling at people just because you didn't come. Cody's the quarterback, so we needed someone to make a shirt for him. I'm sorry your lazy ass couldn't!"

"Michelle, I swear to God I will…." Kelly started.

Cody soon grabbed her by her waist and dragged her out of the class before things got ugly.

"Kelly, please calm down!" Cody said, wrapping his arms around Kelly.

Kelly sighed and collapsed in Cody's arms. "I'm just having a rough week. I wanna go home."

Cody ran his fingers through her blonde hair and then gave her a light kiss on top of her head. "Babe, if you wanna go, then go."

Kelly looked up at Cody. "I don't want to miss the game." She gave me a kiss on the lips.

"It's alright. Go." Kelly looked up at Cody again and smiled. Cody was one of the sweetest guys she's dated.

Kelly and Cody walked back into the classroom as everyone silently stared. Kelly grabbed her belongings and kissed Cody, before leaving. Cody quietly sat down and gave a little smile, feeling awkward that everyone was looking at him.

* * *

It was half time at the game and all the girls were cheering for their favorite players. Mike came up to Maryse and grabbed her arm, dragging her with him.

"Mike!" Maryse squealed, "what are you doing?"

Mike continued to walk with Maryse, "You'll see."

He finally dragged the two away from the game, by the fountain in the center of their school. "Do you know what happened here?" Mike asked.

"Uh.." Maryse had to pause and think about what Mike wanted to know. She sighed once she realized the answer. "This is where you asked me out."

Mike smiled. "That's right. And?"

"This is where you first told me you loved me." Mike nodded. "But Mike, I'm with Ted now."

Mike quickly wrapped his arms around Maryse and began to kiss her. He took Maryse by surprise, but she didn't back away. She ran her fingers through his short, brown hair, kissing him passionately.

Maryse finally pulled away, out of breath. "Mike….we shouldn't have done that."

"That felt right, Maryse. You know it did."

Maryse shook her head, walking back to the field. "I can't do this. I can't do this to Ted."

She walked away, leaving Mike by the fountain, alone.

* * *

"Great game, guys!" Maria said, as the group walked back to Michelle and Layla's room.

"You were awesome, Cody." Layla smiled, trying to work her magic on Cody.

Cody smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I hope you weren't confused on what was going on." He laughed. Layla playfully punched his arm. "Ow, ow." Cody pretended.

"Aw, poor baby!" Layla made a sad face.

"Baby?" Cody questioned. "Would a baby have guns like these?" He flexed his arm, showing off his muscle.

Before Layla could respond Jack interrupted. "Calm down, Cody. We all know you don't have anything like I do." Jack soon started to flex. He was right. He is much bigger then Cody.

* * *

It was almost one AM and they decided to wrap up their hang out and head to their rooms for some sleep.

"Hey, Layla." Cody said, causing Layla to look up.

"Yeah?"

"You, uh." Cody gulped. "You wanna walk me back to my room?"

Layla tried to remain calm, but she had a big smile plastered on her face. "Oh, yeah, sure." She quickly slipped a pair of shoes on and headed out the door with Cody.

"Brr, its cold!" Layla said, as soon as they got outside.

"Here." Cody started, taking off his varsity jacket. He placed it around Layla.

"Thanks." She smiled.

They soon reached Cody's room. He unlocked the door, but remained on the outside of his room. He was tempted to kiss Layla, but he couldn't. "Well, thanks." He smiled. "Night." He hugged Layla tightly before walking in to his room.

"Oh wait! You forgot your jacket!"

"Keep it for now." Cody said with a smile, softly shutting the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

Layla walked back into her room with a big smile on her face after her brief walk with Cody. Michelle walked out of the bathroom, stunned.

"Lay?" She asked.

Layla took off Cody's jacket and placed it on her bed. "Yeah?"

"Cody's jacket? Check you out!"

Layla giggled. She was getting really close to Cody. She shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing. "He told me to hang on to it."

"Good thing Kelly isn't here."

"I know!" Layla groaned. "She went crazy when she saw my shirt!"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "It's her fault. Sooner or later Cody is going to realize how horrible she is."

Layla nodded as she collapsed into her bed. She rolled over onto her side, facing the wall, and began to question what she was doing. _Is it really okay for me to just steal Kelly's man? They are still dating and I don't want to be the other woman…but Cody. He's just so…amazing.

* * *

_

Maryse was bundled up in her red blanket, about to fall asleep, when her phone started to vibrate. She moaned while she reached out and grabbed her cell phone. It was Mike calling her and she was not in the mood to talk, especially to him. She placed the phone back on her night stand and tried to fall asleep again. Soon the vibrating stopped and a little beep rang. The beep indicated that Mike left a voice mail and Maryse decided to see what he had to say.

"_Hey Maryse, it's me, Mike. I really need to talk to you. Listen…I'm sorry. I don't want to force myself on you, but I love you. I love you so much you don't even realize it. Ted is a jerk. He doesn't treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Please, just call me back. Okay? Bye."_

Maryse sighed and placed her phone back. She loved Mike, but now wasn't the time for them and Mike had to realize that.

* * *

Maria was out jogging when she noticed a blonde sitting outside, behind the building of her room. She walked up closer to only realize it was Kelly. She ran up to her friend to figure out what was going on.

"Kelly!" Maria screamed, startling Kelly.

"Oh my God!" Kelly shrieked with her cigarette in her hand.

"Kel!" Maria said in a disappointing tone, glancing down at the cigarette.

"What? I'm stressed, okay?"

Maria sat down next to Kelly, placing an arm around her. "What's going on?"

Kelly shook her head. "It's Cody and Layla. She's making and wearing a shirt for him. I heard that they talked all last night at the party and that she walked him back to his room. Is Cody my boyfriend or not?"

Maria frowned. Although she was friends with Layla, Layla needed to realize that Cody is taken. "Kelly, I'm sorry. Just try and talk to Cody to find out what's okay on."

Kelly rolled her eyes before stomping her cigarette into the ground. "I'm going to talk to Layla first." Kelly quickly got up and walked over to Layla and Michelle's room.

* * *

Layla heard a loud bang out the door, wondering who it could be. She got up from the desk and answered the door to see an angry Kelly.

"Kelly…" Layla said, confused as to why she was there.

"Layla, can I come in? It's important." Kelly asked.

"Uh, oh, yeah sure." Layla stated, opening the door wider.

Kelly walked in and immediately spotted Cody's varsity jacket on the coat rack. She ran up to it and ranked it off, wrapping it around herself. "Care to explain?"

"Um." Layla panicked, she didn't know what to say. "I was cold and Cody said to return it to him later."

"Well it's later." Kelly said, raising an eyebrow to her enemy. "Let's deliver it to **my boyfriend **now." Kelly demanded, with an emphasize on her boyfriend.

"Um…I.." There was no escaing this. "Okay, sure." Layla sighed as she slipped her shoes on and walked out the door with Kelly.

The two walked silently over to Cody's room. Kelly banged on the door, causing Cody to jump before answering it. He had a confused look on his face when he saw Layla standing there with Kelly.

"Um, hey guys. What's up?" Cody questioned.

"Layla has something for you." Kelly said, starring at Layla.

Cody gave a little smile, trying to make it not noticeable by Kelly.

Layla stuck out her hand, which was holding Cody's jacket. "Thanks for letting my borrow it." Layla softly said.

"Oh.." Cody said with a hint of disappointment. "Thanks." He grabbed the jacket and folded it as he crossed his arms. "Anything else?"

Layla shook her head. "Thanks Layla." Kelly said with a smirk as she walked into Cody's room. Cody stood there for a moment, noticing how upset and embarrassed Layla was. "Lay—." Cody started, but was cut off by Kelly.

"CODY! I'm inside!" Kelly called from Cody's bed.

"I'll talk to you later." Cody whispered as he quietly shut the door in Layla's face.

Layla stood there for a moment. She took a deep breath in and left for her room.

* * *

Maryse's fingers trembled as she picked up her cell phone. She decided to call Mike back. How could she not? She pressed the number two and hit send; Mike was second on her speed dial. The phone rang, each ring making Maryse more nervous. She bit her lip before she heard Mike's voice.

"Hello?" He asked.

Maryse was speechless. She didn't know what to say, so she hung the phone up. Her phone soon rang and she saw it was Mike.

She took a deep breath in before answering. "Hello?"

"Maryse? Hey. You just called?" Mike said.

She could tell he was happy, even over the phone. "Oh, yeah. I got your message."

"Yeah, I..Just forget I said all that."

Maryse was confused. For the past few days Mike was all over her and now he wasn't? She had to get to the bottom of this. "Mike? What happened?"

"Nothing. I gotta go. Bye." Mike quickly hung the phone up, leaving Maryse with questions.

* * *

**Should I continue?**


End file.
